


[Podfic] Comedy of Errors

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Ominous Cake, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony's Ass Is Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompts: Imagine Tony and Bucky are both crazy smooth when talking to pretty much anyone. But somehow even though every one of their extended friends and family knows those 2 are crazy about each another, they are a massive comedy of errors. Everything that could possibly go wrong, has. It's been months and they haven't even managed to ask each other on a first date, instead, it's gotten to the point where one (or both) is becoming convinced the other actually hates them. Time for an intervention :)





	[Podfic] Comedy of Errors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921211) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> More thanks to finely honed
> 
> ... did y'all know I've been podficcing for FIVE years today? how nuts is that?!

**Title:** Comedy of Errors  
**Author:** Finely Honed  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   21:14  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bMCU%5d%20Comedy%20of%20Errors.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bMCU%5d%20Comedy%20of%20Errors.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
